


Saudade

by Cezet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kevin's unending denial, Longing, M/M, Over-it Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: A very short piece written post-July 25, 2017 Smackdown.  Sami tags with Tye, Kevin loses his title.  It's a bad night.  Kevin has feelings he chooses not to process.





	Saudade

Kevin was livid.  Shane goddamn McMahon had forced him into a triple-threat match with Styles and Jericho for his US title.  Styles who Kevin had already beaten and Jericho who Kevin thought he’d gotten rid of permanently.  Friendship, he thought, making a face.  He’d changed into his ring gear and was sitting in the back getting ready for the match, finishing a bottle of water.

Suddenly, he heard Sami’s music hit.  He’d seen on the schedule earlier that Sami had a match.  Not that he’d been looking to see what Sami was doing, of course, pfftt, but just because he’s smart and remembered from the glance at the schedule.  He didn’t remember much else besides his own opening of the show, but whatever. 

There were monitors all over the backstage area.  Kevin only had to shift a little down the hall to see one.  Not that he was watching, just because it was there.  He wanted to see whether the crowd was hot or cold tonight anyhow.  Not that Sami’s match would be a good metric for that, he thought, crowds were always hot for Sami.  If Kevin watched avidly, not glancing away for even a second, well, so what?  When Sami hit the Helluva Kick on Kanellis, Kevin felt his body recoil, but also felt a strange adrenaline surge.

The camera cut away for a split second and then the screen was filled with Sami hugging Dillinger.  Dillinger’s arms were around Sami’s neck and Dillinger’s cheek was pressed to Sami’s forehead.  Sami had an arm around Dillinger’s waist.  They stood together with their arms raised in victory and Kevin tasted something unpleasantly metallic.  He had bitten the inside of his lip without realizing.  Just as the camera cut away to the other Kanellis, Kevin thought he saw Dillinger’s hand touch Sami’s side and when it returned, Dillinger’s hand was on Sami’s head pulling him to his shoulder and Sami’s arms were embracing him again.  Then, Dillinger’s hand was cradling the back of Sami’s neck. 

Kevin was incandescent.  He fought the urge to destroy the room, the hall, the whole fucking arena and everything and everyone in it.  He crushed and crunched the water bottle in his hands until it was unrecognizable.  He ignored the few people side-eyeing him.  He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  He really needed to get a better handle on his anger before his match, he told himself.  His completely 100% legitimate anger that was directed at Shane McMahon for making this triple-threat match for his title.  Yeah.  That was what he was angry about. 

Later, in the match when Jericho kicked out of the pop-up powerbomb, Kevin was shocked.  He remembered another person kicking out.  He hit the frogsplash and could feel his opponent’s body go limp beneath him.  For the briefest moment as he made the cover, he looked down, knowing his opponent was beaten and was slightly surprised to see Jericho and not…someone else.  His mind shied away from who he’d actually expected to see prone under him.  In that moment, as the referee made the count, he was jerked up and tossed out of the ring.  Styles took his pin on Jericho and with it, stole Kevin’s victory.  Kevin’s title.  Bitterness welled up and he spewed it forth at the crowd and Styles.  He stalked to the back, without his title.  People scrambled out of his way as he moved towards his locker room. 

Movement at the other end of the backstage area drew his attention.  He knew it was Sami before his mind fully registered that it was Sami.  Strange how that always happened.  Indeed, there was Sami following Dillinger out the door to the parking area.  He had his street clothes on and that stupid cap on his head.  One of his hands was on Dillinger’s shoulder as he slowed, squinting at Kevin. Kevin didn’t know what Sami saw on his own face, but Sami’s expression was conflicted for a split second, before hardening to resoluteness.  He ducked out the door, letting it drop closed behind him and leaving Kevin staring hard enough to burn a hole through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Inspired by the work of Mithen and Oaklin who write these two so well.


End file.
